El teatro del absurdo: Lost perdidos
by Mona2002
Summary: Locos pasajeros se ven inmersos en un vuelo de locos y personajes enigmáticos. La pilota tiene serios problemas de comportamiento y un terrorista que planea acabar con el avión termina acabándose él mismo. Los chicos se estrellan en una misteriosa isla. C
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Este fanfic fue escrito por Claudia y Angela, en las diarreas mentales producto del tiempo libre. Esperemos que les guste este tipo de teatro absurdo.  
**  
Disclaimer**: La serie Lost no nos pertenece, tampoco el gordito y el guapo. Sólo Gianni, Claudia, Robinson, Reggaetonera, y el papa son creaciones propias.

* * *

**&EL TEATRO DEL ABSURDO: Lost perdidos&**

**Personajes**: Claudia

Guatón

Guapo

Gianni

Reggaetonera

Ovni (marciano)

Peruano gay (o galán de porno peruano)

Robinson.   
Hippie

**

* * *

PRIMER ACTO**.

Iban todos los pelotudos sentados en su avión.

**Claudia**: hola soy la piloto, súbanse mierda.

**Guatón:** Tenedor.

**Guapo**: Y por qué no nos vamos en tren?

Guatón: Y por qué no te callas?

Claudia: Dejen de hablar par de pelotudos che, y subíte che, tengo chaleco viteh.

Guapo: Coño, coño! Que no tienes padre!

Robinson: Os subis ahora, gilipollas, u os doy por culo cabrones.

Ateo: teni confort?

Guatón: No pero tengo un tenedor. Con él me rasco la espalda porque el brazo no me alcanza .

Robinson: te subes coño o te enrollo con nova.

Guapo: Se me quedó mi hijo. Adóptenme.

Claudia: esta mierda comienza a despegar. Agarráte del pelotudo de al lado che!

hippie: Oh loco... un ovni volando con paracaídas..

ateo: el anticristo! Nooo! llamen a los bomberos!

robinson: Dejen eso de lado joder, que esto es un ataque terrorista. Las manos en el culo, _AHORA_!

guatón: y dónde dejo mi tenedor?

Claudia: te lo metés en el culo, viteh.

Peruano gay: Este no pes, pos pata pes, pos que yo feliz me lo meto en el culo pes. Viva el Perú.

(todos los pasajeros empiezan a bailar la macarena)

Claudia: Mirá viteh, tengo chaleco viteh!

Robinson: (que había estado bailando apasionadamente moviendo el culo) Eh ustedes! Parad la fiesta! Dije "manos en el culo" tripones! No en las alas!

Claudia: Che, tenés razón, esto es una boludez. Mejor bailemos reggaetón.

robinson: os metes esa cuchara en el culo o bailais reggaeton joder!

guatón: Que yo no dejaré mi cuchara!

Claudia: Estúpido! Era un tenedor!

guatón: No, una cuchara, perra. Una cuchara. Con ella me como el postre, con ella me como el manjar, con ella me como los mocos.

Peruano gay: Pos que yo pata me encrespo las pestañas con la cuchara pes.

papa: tomemos esto con calma hermanos. Pronto caerá ayuda divina; caerán tenedores y cucharas para todos...

Luciana Salazar: che, que acaso no ves que debo bajar rápido de este cohete? Mi silicona explotará.

Guatón: No me interesa gay lo que hagas con la cuchara, el punto es que yo tenía una cuchara desde el principio y no un tenedor como dice la señorita pilota.

Claudia: Era un tenedor cabrón, y de los plásticos.

Papa: Oh hijos míos, velemos por nuestros intereses comúnes: Uno de ellos es volar en armonía y bondad. Ayudemos al prójimo y hagamos de esta travesía un viaje cortez y sobrecogedora. Denme plata para el hogar de cristo.

Ateo: Qué hogar de cristo?? Ay dios mío que papa más burro!

Peruano gay: Ay dios mío papa! Qué papi que estás!

Papa: este...(ré nerviosamente), mira hijo mío...aléjate...

Peruano gay: (a meros centímetros del papa) Pos que estás buenísimo pes...

Papa: (se esconde detrás de Reggaetonera)

Reggaetonera: Movamos el culo. Estos putos capitalistas no tienen ritmo. Movamos el culo, movamos el culo...(comienza a cantar y bailar)

Reggaetonera: quiero bencina...y gasolina... en esta isla... tiene brizna... es linda... ay mami rica.

Claudia: Vos calláte viteh! Pelotuda de mierda, sos una mierda che! Somos un vuelo civilazado así que cerrá el pico nena!

ovni: joer coño, este avión era lindo coño...me gustó el color coño... y ...y ahora estoy aquí coños... joer...coño...

claudia: ché...alguien se dio cuenta que hay un marcianito, che , hay un marciano viteh ?

harry potter: por la zunga de leopardo de voldemort ! Es un marciano!

Robinson: Coño! Que ni vi al gilipollas éste cuando subió coño! Y es español coño! Que he quedao impresionado joder!

hippie: oh loco... quien tiene marihuana?

guatón: tengo un tenedor.

claudia: che boludo.. no era un cuchara?

watón: No, es un tenedor de esos de plástico ...

robinson: joer! Que estos gilipollas me joden! Coño! Las manos en el culo AHORA!

Ovni: Que yo no tengo culo joder! Los marcianos no tenemos culo! Tenemos un chip AZ4 versón 3.0 con división organizadora de información súpersecreta.

Claudia: Y una gran cabeza llena de mierda viteh! Qué chip ni que ocho cuartos! Es culo electrónico y punto viteh! No me vengas con que no tienes olor a culo porque sí lo tienes marciano anti higiene! Oigan todos viteh! Al marciano no se lava el culo viteh!

reggaetonera: escuchan el reggaetón esa musica tan culta para mover el culo...el marciano mueve el culo?

guatón: Ya pues, yo quiero mi cuchillo.

Claudia: AARRGHH!! gordo boludo che! No que era una cuchara plástica?

guatón: No, era un tenedor, luego una cuchara, luego un tenedor plástico, y ahora un cuchillo, burra.

Claudia: Como sea!

Reggaetonera: El marciano orto de chip puede mover el culo?

Claudia: Ni se te ocurra viteh! Que ya dije que tenía olor a culo che!

Robinson: Y yo dije que soy terrorista y que todos poned ahora las manos en el culo joder!

Claudia: Qué pensás hacer che? No quiero morir! Tengo apenas 97 años y 9 hijos y 3 esposos a los que mantener!

Harry potter: Y yo soy tan joven que tengo una varita que mejorar y mantener!

Peruano gay: Perdón harry??

Harry potter: La varita mágica, cochino!

gianni: la presión del aire está haciendo que entre mas dioxicloruro de nitroxógeno a nuestro sistema respiratorio central para que la hormola del culoestimulante actue en nuestra circulación menos y queramos ir al baño...

watón: con el tenedor, cuchillo y cuchara

Ovni: Con el tenedor, cuchillo y la cuchara en el planeta Hemorroide nos limpiamos el culo.

Wachon: Y cómo coño?

Robinson: Eso no viene al caso! Manos en el culo y cerrad la boca gilipollas!

(todos obedecen. En ese instante Robinson, que había vestido una capucha que cubría su rostro, muestra su verdadera careta)

Robinson: Mi nombre es Robinson Bin Laden.

Reggaetonera: Y bailas Reggaeton?

Robinson: No, coño, no coño. Lo bailaba. Ahora debo eliminar este avión!

Watón: (comienza a llorar desconsoladamente) Noooooo! Por favor señor terrorista! No destruya a mi tenedor cuchara y cuchillo! Se lo ruego! Ellos son de muy buena calidad para morir!

Claudia: Calláte viteh! Gordo del demonio! Vos pensando en esas mierdas de utensilios cuando estamos a segundos de ser asesinados como hormigas viteh!

Watón: (continúa llorando y grita) No les digas mierda, miserable perra! Son mis amigos de toda la vida! Te odio estúpida todo es tu culpa que permitiste abordar a un terrorista! Te denunciaré si salgo vivo!

Claudia: Perra tu madre, miserable boludo de mierda!

watón: Si yo soy un hijo de perra y tú eres una perra...Tú eres mi madre! TÚ eres mi madre! Nooo!! (se desploma en el suelo)

Claudia: Que yo qué? Mirá gordo vos sos un desconocido de mierda!

Watón: Madreee! Por qué me haces ésto madreee??!! Por que vida eres tan cruel?

papa: tu malvada projima morirás encadenada a los pies de satán por no darle tenedores a tuhijo.

Ateo: Sacrilegio! Ay por dios cómo no aceptas a tu hijo!?

Washón: No que tú eres ateo, imbécil? Qué monos pintas?

Ateo: Este...yo...creo que voy al baño (se va)

Robinson: Joder gilipollas! Ahora id todos a ese rincón u os doy un tiro entre las sienes! Coño! Cludia, tú quédate donde estás!

(Todos se dirigen al rincón del avión. Primero va Harry Potter, luego el Peruano gay,washon, marciano, gianni, reggaetonera, papa, y fnalmente guatón)

Papa: OUCH! Cuidado donde te sientas guatón de mierddddd- (el papa se detiene porque todos le miran con el ceño fruncido). He, he. Digo, cuidado hijo mío del señor donde posas tu humilde trasero.

Watón: Cállese viejo, no se da cuenta que tengo el corazón destrozado porque mi mamá me rechaza. Además no me ha dado tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas para un buen vivir.

Reggaetonera: Claudia eres una muy mala persona.

Ovni: joer, y yo que me había subido porque el avión era lindo joer, y mira lo que me he encontrao joder! Te abduciré joer!

Watón: Cállate! Mi cuchara! Mamá!

Gianni: Técnicamente, la problemática de este avión es que todos intentan hablar al mismo tiempo y fracasan en el tintento. Ahora, podríamos organizarnos y avanzar de una vez por todas.

Robinson: Sí, ahora, los amarraré gilipollas!

Papa: Nos amarrarás hijo, pero dios te castigará en el nombre de la luna.

Harry potter: Ya verás, pariente de voldemort!

(Robinson los amarra a todos)

Claudia: Y yo qué hago?

Robinson: Muévete!

Claudia: Sobre mi cadaver!

Watón: No te atrevas a matar a mi madre. Será malvada pero es mi madre!

Peruano gay: Y yo que no tengo madre!

Claudia: Que no lo soy gordo! Estúpido!

Watón: No madre! Admítelo!

Claudia: No tengo nada que admitir! Sólo soy la piloto!

Watón: Y la que trató tan mal a sus pasajeros!

Claudia: Yo no suelo comportamrme así con los pasajeros, ustedes me sacan de quicio!

Watón: nosotros no te sacamos de quicio! Eres tú la que nos sacó el queso!

Claudia: Y en qué momento les di queso?

watón: Pasado mañana!

Claudia: Qué pena, tendré que revisar la nevera antes de ayer porque me parece que no queda!

watón: Claro que queda!

Claudia: No queda porque la evera está vacía

Watón: Y el vacío merece ser llenado.

Claudia: A ti te han llenado mucho, supongo.

Robinson: Ya cállense! Me tinen loco! Muévete Claudia!

Claudia: gordo sonso!

Robinson: Noooo, me enferman joder! Gilipollas! Gilipollas! Que no tienes madre! Gilipollas! Hostia tío!

Papa: La hostia purifica tu cuerpo, es el ser de dios en tu interior.

Robinson: Y culo!

Reggaetonera: Sí que me duele el culo de tanto estar sentada!

Harry potter: Que a mí igual, haré honor a mi nombre: Harry potter, poto, o culo.

Watón: Madre!

Robinson: HOSTIASSS!! HOSTIASSS!! (robinson empuja a claudia y se tira por la ventana)

Claudia: Pobre estúpido che. Se ha ido al infierno.

Harry potter: Mira Claudia! Nos estrellaremos!

Claudia: Qué? (mira el mando) Oh no! moriremos!

todos: NOOOOOOO!!

Papa: Santa María, pedro y José!

Harry Potter: Por el culo de Dumbledore!

Gianni: Por las células especializadas!

Reggeatonera: Por las perras que se han acostado ocn Daddy Yankee!

Wachón: Por mi hijo perdido!

Ovni: Por la nariz de Tom Cruise en la guerra de los mundos!  
Claudia: Por la mierda!

Ateo: (que venía saliendo del baño) Por la mierda atascada en el water que no pude tirar porque se rompió la cadena!

(El avión voló a toda velocidad hacia una isla. El impacto asustó a nuestros personajes).


	2. Chapter 2

Lost perdidos

En el capítulo anterior de LOST:

**Claudia**: Oh, no! Vamos a estrellarnos!

**Marciano**: Por la nariz de tom cruise!

Nuestros personajes se estrellaron contra un lugar desconocido. La oscuridad los enfundó cuando minutos después, que parecieron horas, despertaron sobre una superficie árida.

Claudia sentía un inmenso dolor de cabeza. Y con pocas fuerzas se puso de pie, el mundo dándole mil y una vueltas.

**Claudia**: Che, que dónde estoy che!

Cuando logró focalizar, su vista se posó en los 46 cuerpos que yacían tendidos inconscientes.

**Claudia**: Como siempre soy la primera en todo, che. Menudos boludos. Menudo golpe que nos hemos dado che.

La guapa argentina se abrió paso entre las formas, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. El calor sofocante no hacía más que debilitarla más. Con piernas temblantes que ya no respondían, Claudia bajó la vista hacia la confusión; fue entonces cuando se percató de algo que casi le arrancó el corazón.

**Claudia**: (con ojos desorbitados) (se oye una música escalofriante) Mi chaleco! Que no tengo chaleco viteh!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, e inconscientemente corrió entre los cuerpos, buscando su chaleco.

**Claudia**: Mi chaleco! Mi chaleco! (Claudia se sentó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin captar que un cuerpo rechoncho estaba bajo su trasero en shock)

**Guatón**: Mhita thum thraserom dhem mhim bharrihgam, mhamham pherram (ladra intentendiblemente)

**Claudia**: (entre sollozos) Perdón?! Que no entiendo nada che!

**Guatón**: (traga) Que quites tu trasero de mi barriga, mamá perra!

**Claudia**: Deja descansar a mi trasero aunque sea un momento, gordo! Está muy triste!

**Guatón**: Los traseros no tienen sentimientos, burra.

**Claudia**: El mío sí, che. Mirá…

**Guatón**: No me interesa (silencio)

**Claudia**: (silencio)

(De pronto, guatón se levanta violentamente y Claudia va a dar de bruces en el suelo)

**Claudia**: (que se reincorpora) Che! Cuál es tu problema, obeso?!!

**Guatón**: Mi tenedor, cuchara y cuchillo! Dónde están? Qué los hiciste, perra?

**Claudia**: (molesta) Te los metí en el culo mientras dormías!

**Guatón**: No estoy para bromas, burra!

**Claudia**: A quién le dices burra? Tú, estúpido!

**Guatón**: estú…fa! Estufa!

**Claudia**: Lavadora!

**Guatón**: Microondas! Odio lavar la ropa!

**Claudia**: Odio la comida de microondas!

**Guatón**: Amo la comida del microondas!

**Claudia**: Amas todo lo que pueda llenar tu barriga, cerdo!

**Guatón**: (grita) Es mejor ser cerdo que perra!

**Claudia**: (grita) Ser perra es más sano que ser cerdo mórbido!

**Guatón**: Ser mórbido es menos denigrante que ser perra!

**Claudia**: No soy perra!

**Guatón**: No soy cerdo!

**Claudia**: Cállate!

**Guatón**: Cállate tú!

**Claudia**: Si tú te callas primero!

**Guatón**: Está bien! Pero coge este regalo! (eructa estruendosamente)

Todos los pasajeros parecen despertar.

**Harry Potter**: Estoy en el water de Voldemort?

**Marcianito**: Coño! Coño! Me duele el culo cibernético!

**Claudia**: (que se recupera del shock) CHEEE!! Chee! Mirá tú…boludo de mierda! Cómo te atrevés?! Che!! Che!! Cha che chi cho chuuuu!! Che!! Sos un maleducado che!

**Guatón**: No lo soy, era para agradecerte por la comida!

**Claudia**: Qué comida?

**Guatón**: Por qué llorabas? Ah?

**Claudia**: Por mi chaleco, viteh! No tengo chaleco viteh!

**Guatón**: Pues…porque me lo comí!

**Claudia**: (se encoleriza) Tú…maldito imbécil mórbido! Era mi mejor amigo! Ya no tengo chaleco viteh!

**Guatón**: Y?

**Claudia**: Y? Te mataré aquí mismo! (se lanza sobre el gordo)

**Guató**n: E..espera!!

* * *

¿Qué sucederá con nuestros perdidos¿Matará Claudia a Guatón¿Logrará guatón no tener una diarrea por comerse un chaleco¿Qué hará Claudia sin su chaleco¿Qué misterios enfundaban al chaleco¿Por qué Harry siempre piensa en Voldemort¿Será gay¿Y por qué los otros personajes no participaron en este capítulo? Descubre las respuestas en el próximo capítulo de esta apasionante historia. 


End file.
